Hyper Zurganezord
The Hyper Zurganezord is the fourth and final zord to be created by Zurgane, it is also the strongest of the four Zurganezords, it appeared in the final part of the two-part episode "General Deception". Character History The Hyper Zurganezord was created by Zurgane from data collected by Zurganezord III on the Storm Megazord. Also has a Power Sphere, the Hyper Sword. In it's first battle it proved in every way more powerful then the Hurricane Megazord and beat it easily, along with the Mammothzord. The Rangers then distracted Zurgane while their Zords were being repaired and battle his Hyper Zurganenzord again. This time the Hurricane Megazord and the Mighty Mammothzord joined to form the strongest Megazord: the Hurricane Ultrazord, with this newly formed Megazord, they used the Mammoth Megazord Blast to finally destroy the Hyper Zurganezord once and for all. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' The Hyper Zurganezord is far more stronger then the last three previous Zurganezord's, powerful enough to defeat both the Hurricane Megazord and the Mammothzord with little to no effort. A single punch from it made the Hurricane Megazord stumble back. *'Armor:' The Hyper Zurganezord has strong armor can take a lot of beating and not even get scratched. Two slashes and a stab from the Hurricane Megazord's blade had no effect and even the Hurricane Megazord's super move (involving energy slashing the Zord with one of it's propeller blade's) only made it stumble back. In the 2nd battle, the Samurai Star Chopper shot it directly in the chest but barely got a reaction *'Power Sphere Ejection'-The Hyper Zurganezord can fire it's chest outwards for it to turn into the Sphere to summon his Hyper Sword (with the chest returning seconds later). *'Teleportation:' The Hyper Zurganezord can teleport to any location by just popping in and out of existence. Arsenal *'Hyper Sword:' The Hyper Zurganezords main weapon, a powerful sword that aids it in combat. **'Final Slash:' The Hyper Zerganezord's finisher where it will charge up the Hyper Sword with blue energy, swing the blade around in a big circle (causing energy slashes to fly across the screen), and swing the Hyper Sword at full force, It is strong enough to take the Hurricane Megazord down in one hit and completely disable it. **'Energy Empowerment-'''The Hyper Zurganezord can charge up the entire eapon with blue energy and swing with enough force to break through the Megazord's forcefield. **'Mega Lighting Beam:' From the Hyper Sword, it can fire blue lighting beams that are ten times stronger then the previous three Zurganezord's, they are strong enough to imobilise the Mammothzord in just one blast and wipe out the Hurricane Megazord and stop it's finisher with just as many. *'Bare Fists-'Even without it's weapon, the Hyper Zurganezord was able to (very literally) match the Huricane Megazord blow for blow and punch at the same time it did. **'Rocket Punch:''' The Hyper Zurganezord can fire it's own fists at it's enemies. Notes *The Hyper Zurgane Zord is the only one of the four that does not have arm blades. *The Hyper Zurganezord's way of performing it's Final Slash attack is very similar to Samurai Org's Full Moon Strike. *This is the only Evil Zord in the entire season to have a super move (that being the Mega Lightning Beam attack). *The Hyper Zurganezord is the first to be fought by the Hurricane Ultrazord. See Also Category: Ninja Storm Category:Evil Zords Category:Humanoid Zords